


Digital Love

by MiyaBlack



Series: Of Mysteries and Discoveries [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, M/M, and idiots, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: If he was honest with himself, Keith could do with more of these kind of missions.





	

If he was honest with himself, Keith could do with more of these kind of missions. True, they weren’t heroic, space battles in which their lions and them would fly across the sky and save the day for another species, which in the past he would’ve thought would’ve been his favourite kind of missions. These were diplomatic missions, where they were invited to a ball or to a dinner to celebrate the birth of a new member of the royal family or the anniversary of when they’d been freed from the Galra. No blasters, no explosions, no danger, no death. Just the team, smiling, waving, dancing and not dying. And that was all he could ever wish for.    


 

They had freed the citizens of Vilka 13 a few months ago and had been hailed as heroes and saviours. It had been a surprise for none when they’d been invited to the coronation of the new king. Allura had adorned them in traditional Altian gala uniforms and headed the procession into the Vilkan castle, herself wearing a long gown that almost made her glow.   
  


The Vilkan were humanoid aliens with different colours of pastel skins, ranging from a soft pink to a pale green and every color in between. They had good music and good food and a taste for dancing well into the night. And Keith, though he was no social butterfly himself, was perfectly okay with it.   
  


“Hunk, look at  _ that _ .” Lance had practically screeched over the music and has immediately dragged his friend towards the buffet tables. Ever since the dance lesson, Lance had been avoiding him like the plague, and it was easy for anyone to notice. And it tore him inside.   
  


“He’s gonna end up slipping through your fingers, you know.” Pidge muttered behind him before leaving to talk with Shiro and Allura before Keith could even turn around and deny everything to Earth and back.   
  


Because she was right. She was annoyingly right.    
  


He snatched a drink from one of the palace servants and downed it down in one go. For a brief moment, as the sweet but definitely alcoholic drink made its way through him, he wished for a space battle instead. It was easier to fire a laser than to fess up to Lance, even if it shouldn’t be.    


  
Keith made a beeline towards where he could see Lance and Hunk, recognizing them by the white and respective blue and yellow of their uniforms.    


  
“Hey.” he said, announcing himself, immediately feeling like an idiot and regretting every choice that had led him to that point, but there was definitely no turning back.    


  
“Hey, Keith! We found some awesome food! Want to try?” Hunk asked with a big smile and something that looked like a small fried taco in his hand. Lance hadn’t even turned around to look at him.    


  
“Maybe later. I wanted to see if Lance wanted to dance.” If Vilka 13 wanted to open up and swallow him in that precise moment, he wouldn’t really mind.   


  
“Oh? Wanna try the steps I showed you?” Lance turned around and Keith had to fight the urge to cringe. Lance’s warm smile was nowhere to be seen, instead, he was grinning snarkily at him. He could almost hear his own heart twist. Was he really that pathetic?   


  
“There are a ton of pretty Vilkans out there tonight, Keith. I bet any of them would kill to dance with the red pala-” Lance had started, waving his hand dismissively when he was cut short by Hunk practically digging his elbow into Lance’s ribcage.    


  
“That’s okay. I don’t really feel like dancing with anyone else. I’ll see what Shiro’s up to then.” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, and turning around as fast as he could. What else could’ve he expected? They might be in space, but they are still humans. Human rules still apply to them. And human rules say that two boys dancing was a big no-no. Besides, hadn’t he been the one to push him away during the lesson?   


  
He was so focused in his own thoughts that he did not notice how Pidge, having appeared from nowhere, had grabbed Lance by the ear and pulled him down almost to the table. Had he paid a bit of attention he would’ve caught the end of that speech too. “... and you’d better listen to me, McClain, because you’ve spent the last two weeks pinning over that boy and if you refuse to dance with him tonight I am going to lock you two in a closet and I swear to the stars that I will not let you out until we reach the next galaxy and I’ll make sure Allura does not warp, am I CLEAR?”   


  
He, therefore, didn’t expect the hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a little bit as he turned around, half expecting to have to deny another dancing offer from some Vilkan, just to be met with a pair of blue eyes and a shy and much more honest smile.    


  
“I… Sorry, I was kind of a dick. There is a part two of my dancing lesson, you know?” Lance offered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “If… If you still want to dance.”   


  
It could’ve been the way that Lance’s blush reached all the way to his ears and was even visible in all of the shining lights or that orange bubbly drink he’d had earlier (if someone asked him later, he would definitely say that it’d been the drink) but he nodded, turning to face Lance completely.    


  
“Oh.” And even he could read Lance’s face, he hadn’t expect him to agree.   


  
“Well? I don’t think this music really lends itself for slow dancing.” Keith taunted him, raising an eyebrow. He would never admit the fact that he liked getting Lance riled up with this competition bullshit.    


  
Besides, to get that smile on Lance’s face, it was worth it.    


  
The Vilkan danced with their hands pressed together in the air, and to not start an intergalactic war, so did they. It was strange and Keith had some trouble moving without stepping into Lance’s personal space (and toes) so he kept looking down to see where he was going and doing.    


  
“No, no, come on. You’re over that stage. Don’t look down, look at me.” Lance laughed, letting go of one of Keith’s hands to slip his fingers beneath Keith’s ching and make him look up. “Here. You’re not gonna step on me, just follow my lead.” he assured him, pulling him into the dance floor.    


  
Although Keith wasn’t really sure about the whole ‘not looking down part’, he found himself not being able to look away from Lance’s smiling face, since he was practically shining. Maybe the orange drink had been deceivingly intoxicating. It would also explain the bubbling feeling inside of him and the fact that Keith himself couldn’t help but smile. It was either that or the giant crush he had developed for Lance.    


  
And oh. Oh.    


  
That would explain a lot.   


  
“Hey, you okay?” Lance asked, tilting his head slightly, probably tipped off that something was wrong by Keith looking like a surprised, enamoured idiot.    


  
“Nothing wrong.” Keith replied, laughter in his voice. He was relieved, he was happy and he was dancing with Lance.   


  
And really, there was nothing, nothing wrong. The night was almost heaven like. He’d eaten some of the tiny fried tacos which, Hunk had not been lying, were glorious. He’d danced with Allura (though it wasn’t half as exciting and fun as dancing with Lance) and Lance had danced with Pidge and Hunk too.    


  
And then, a slow song started. He nearly didn’t have a chance to put his drink down before Lance had dragged him to the dance floor.    


  
“You’re no longer looking down.” Lance noted softly, holding on to Keith’s hands above them.    


  
“No, after dancing with Allura, I don’t think I’ll ever step on someone again.” he replied, chuckling slightly. “Hey, some Vilkans are dancing with their hands down.”    


  
Lance looked around and sighed relieved, lowering his hands to Keith’s hips for a moment, still looking around slightly to see if a mob wouldn’t appear out of nowhere to lynch them for indecency or something.    


  
Keith couldn’t help but laugh as he placed his own hands on Lance’s shoulders. “It’s fine, see?”   


  
Lance chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Just as well. It was cute and everything, but my arms were getting tired.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. “You really should spend more time on the training room, you know?”   


  
Lance groaned, tilting his head to the side. “And end up all buff like you or Shiro? No thanks. Besides, I’m the groups cutie, remember?”   


  
Keith leaned into his hand to laugh, which was still resting on Lance’s shoulder, but he didn’t want a make a scene laughing loudly. “I’m pretty sure that’s Pidge.” he said finally, pulling back, blushed from laughter.   


  
“You didn’t have to laugh like that about it, though!” Lance chimed back indignantly, though seeming a little bit stiffer and his smile a bit twitchy.   


  
Had Keith done something wrong again?   


  
“Hey, Lance…” he started, looking at him straight in the eye. He wanted to apologize for the whole dancing lesson ending fiasco, but he just couldn’t find the words to say it.    


  
Of course, that Lance had no way of knowing this. He just saw Keith, blushing and avoiding his eyes. Keith who had just danced almost the whole night with him. Keith who looked oh so kissable right there and then. “Yeah?”   


  
And three things happened at once. First, the lights in the palace were all turned on suddenly so that everyone could see their new king entering the room. Secondly, everyone turned to look and clap at their king, slightly pushing against each other so that they could get a better view. And that caused the few inches left between Lance and Keith to disappear.   


  
It wasn’t really, technically a kiss. Keith’s lips were pushed to Lance’s cheek and the corner of his mouth. Still, that didn’t keep Lance’s brain from a short circuit. He felt Keith push himself away from him and into the crowd, keeping his face hidden.

  
By the time he dragged himself from the dance floor and back to where the other paladins were to ask for Keith, the red paladin was halfway back to the Castle of Lions, blaming fizzy orange drinks, warm smiles and slow dancing. 


End file.
